Cutscenes
Cutscene Design - Barney Smith - 1700875 This cutscene takes place at the beginning of the game and shows how Laurel ends up trapped inside the house, it is intended to simply set up the game scenario. SCENE #1 EXT. - ROAD TO HOUSE - 5.37PM EXTREME LONG SHOT FROM BEHIND LAUREL AND HER FRIENDS WALKING TOWARDS THE SINISTER HOUSE. This scene takes place on the road leading towards the house the gameplay will take place in. The road is a dirt track flanked by overbearing trees. It’s dusk, the night having not quite arrived yet but the scene is dark nonetheless. Characters in this scene are: LAUREL JOE NIKKI FULL SHOT OF THE GROUP FROM THE FRONT, RIGHT TO LEFT ARE NIKKI, LAUREL, JOE JOE Shouldn’t we be doing this at midnight? Y’know, to get the “authentic experience”? SARAH It’s cold enough as is let’s just get this over with and go home. JOE (Mocking tone, clutching himself) It’s so cold! Someone give me a blanket, I’m scared! LAUREL (punches JOE in the upper arm) You’re such a dick. JOE (laughs) NIKKI (Clearly nervous) Maybe we shouldn’t do this anyway, I’m pretty sure its illegal JOE (Opens his mouth to give another wisecrack) LAUREL (Punches him again before he can speak) JOE '''(Looks annoyed with LAUREL) LAUREL Come on NIKKI, it’ll be fun. We just go in, scare each other a bit then head off to the party with a good story. NIKKI Fine, let’s just get this over with. HIGH ANGLE SHOT FROM INSIDE THE HOUSE ABOVE THE FRONT DOOR AS LAUREL ENTERS, LOOKING AROUND. LAUREL (Kicks a piece of broken floorboard across the room then looks back over her shoulder at the entrance.) This place is a dump. JOE (From outside, walking in) What did you expect? It’s been abandoned for years. MEDIUM CLOSE UP OF NIKKI ON THE PORCH JOE (From inside the house) Is that blood? NIKKI Don’t. That’s not funny JOE. JOE I’m serious I think there’s some dried up blood in here. NIKKI Let’s go, I don’t like this at all. LAUREL Just a few more minutes Nik, promise. OVER THE SHOULDER SHOT OF LAUREL AS SHE FINDS A LARGE MIRROR PROPPED AGAINST THE WALL. LOW ANGLE TWO SHOT OF LAUREL AND JOE FROM THE PERSPECTIVE OF THE MIRROR LAUREL (Points out the mirror to JOE) You ever hear of Bloody Mary? JOE Are you kidding of course I have. Why, you gonna do it? LAUREL (Shrugs) Why not? This place is kinda boring to be honest. CLOSE UP ON LAUREL'S LOWER FACE Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. Bloody Mary. A LOUD SHRIEK ECHOES THROUGH THE HOUSE AS THE FRONT DOOR SLAMS SHUT Laurel (Panicked and in disbelief) What the fuck was that? HIGH ANGLE SHOT OF LAUREL AS SHE TURNS TO LOOK FOR HER FRIEND WHO IS NOWHERE TO BE SEEN LAUREL (Raising her voice) JOE? Alright you got me... did you film that? (She moves towards the front door, trying to open it and finding it locked. She shakes the door as she rapidly tries to open it. Then shouts at the door.) Fine, I’ll go out the back door. (Panning to the third person camera used in the game and transitioning to gameplay)Category:Browse